bleachnewsoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamui
- Hybrid | birthplace = | birthday = November 2nd | age = | gender = Male | height = 188cm (6'2'') | weight = 86kg (190 lbs) | blood type = B | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | division = | previous division = | profession = , | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = 13th Division Barracks, , Soul Society | relatives = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) | education = | marital status = Single | shikai = Tokeishi | bankai = Karakyō Tokeishi |tblColour = #000000 |textColour = #FF0000 }} Kamui (神威, Kamui) is a who also has the power of a and a is member of the of the Gotei 13, and a former member of the and the due to its close ties to the 2nd Division. Kamui added the title to his name to signify his pride in it. Having been born a poor soul in the Soul Society, Kamui worked his way up to become a powerful Captain-level Shinigami, though not truly being a Captain. He now serves the Soul Society in the world of the humans, though he is almost like a rogue due to often moving about freely. Feared for his great power, many fail to see the kindness at the core of the Shinigami. Much like the meaning of the symbol of his division, Kamui wishes to inspire hope among his fellow Shinigami and souls. A hope that will drive them forward and reach for the better, to think of what good could come to conquer the bad. For many, Kamui helps drive this with his will and leadership, being able to follow him into battle despite fear of his power. Kamui has also been noted to one of the most talented Shinigami to have been brought up in recent times. After learning the powers of his , Kamui would be banned from using it without approval from Central 46, and sought out something to fill in for it. From another Captain, Kamui gained Hollow abilities, and trained with the to master it. With all his abilities, from his Shinigami powers to his Hollow ones, Kamui uses them to protect the Soul Society to the best of his ability. Appearance Kamui bears the image of a peasant who worked his way to power and glory. Kamui stands with a slight slouch the majority of the time, only standing upright when he boasts or is entering a battle. One particular portion of his appearance is his figure. He is fairly tall, but holds a lean and trim figure, which, combined with the various experiences he has been through, is highly muscular and defined. Kamui's flesh holds a slight tan to it, and is riddled with scars across his body. His most prominent scar is on his face, with one going the length of the right side of his forehead, down his eyebrow, and continuing underneath the eye to just above his jaw. Kamui also has a smaller scar just beneath his left eye that is partially obscured by his hair. Kamui has wild and unkempt black hair that he often wears tied back in a ponytail and parted at the right, with strands falling into his face often and a fringe to the right. Kamui can occasionally be found with his hair down, revealing its full length of reaching down to his shoulder blades. Kamui wore his hair down all the time as a Lieutenant, and only started wearing his hair in a ponytail after becoming a Captain. Kamui's eyes are reddish-brown and hard, appearing as though they reflect all the trials and problems Kamui has had throughout his life. Kamui is said to be handsome in a rugged sort of way by many female . Kamui is typically found in a sleeveless variant of the standard shihakushō, though unlike most he wears black socks with his. The bottom of his hakama are also tattered and cut a bit. Kamui also wears black arm warmers on his forearms, tightened in place with red string. Kamui wears a cloak over his shihakushō, the majority of it is beige in color, but the right shoulder down to the ribcage area is black. The cloak has beige "X" stitchings holding it together. Each armhole has tassels of fabric. Kamui often has his Zanpakutō, Tokeishi , hanging at his left side. Kamui can occasionally be found wearing a straw hat, a sakkat, with a cut in it, similar to that of Captain-Commander 's hat. During his time as the lieutenant of the , Kamui wore the longer-sleeved shihakushō than went to about his elbows in length with the 2nd Division badge on his left arm, along with his signature cloak, though he still had a short-sleeved variant he would often wear when off duty. Personality Kamui is noted to be a very kind man and a loyal friend. While he looks stoic and mean, Kamui is known to often help the less fortunate children living in the as best he can and generally help those in need. Kamui does all this with a smile to give hope and joy to the people of the Rukongai that they can better their situation and become greater. Kamui is noted to enjoy money, often being mislabeled as greedy by those who do not know he actually uses his money more often to help the same less fortunate as before than for himself. Kamui also jokes around fairly often, coming off as juvenile to some people in some ways. Kamui is known to possess an ego of sorts, and can act arrogantly at times, often boasting his abilities and position to those who are considered his equal. These three are also three of his closest friends, so these acts may simply just be bantering among the group. Kamui is known to be forgiving, giving many people second chances before finally acknowledging their errors fully. Kamui is also fairly easy-going person, and enjoys pranking and bothering his close friends. Kamui also actively compliments foes in battle, some of which confuse the praise as Kamui mocking and insulting them. Kamui is noted to also be lazy, often sleeping when he is not helping others. Kamui also is known to love anything he deems cute greatly. Kamui's greatest belief is that hope fuels all people into greatness. Kamui is also adamant that his name is solely Kamui, he has no need for a surname or any other form of identification. While Kamui is generally easy-going, once he feels betrayed, or that those he cares for are put in danger, Kamui will raise his sword and become a demon on the battle field. When he is finally pushed too far, many of his allies or subordinates will retreat and step back to evade the wrath of a good man when he goes to war. Pure fear emanates from his body, scaring any enemy who is lesser than him into submission as they feel Kamui's anger flow across them. Kamui's anger is focused though, rarely becoming wild at all. History Towards the end of the , the remaining began to flee into the . from all divisions and ranks swept the cities to clear out the last of these rebels, with the joining in the hunt due to their crimes on the assault on the . One Quincy hid in a small house in a southern the outer Rukongai district, and began to unjustly execute the people living there save one small boy who the Quincy began to use as a servant as he stayed in the home. , leader of the Royal Guard, came across this cruel Quincy and execute him on the spot for the crimes of the without so much as even what could be described as fighting back from the Quincy. Ichibē then quickly noted the small child, crying in great pain and sorrow for the loss of his family, and further sense a great energy within him. Ichibē comforted the boy as best he could, and tell him that to feel sorrow and pain and that to cry is okay, but he must not give into despair and to reach for hope always. Ichibē informed the child that he sensed a great power and large potential in the boy, and tell him to go out and become a Shinigami, to become the strongest and best he can be so that way no Quincy, Hollow, Shinigami, or any sort of monster can repeat the crimes done to his family. Ichibē asked the boy what his name was, and the boy revealed he lacked a name, he was just a captured soul. Ichibē then gave the name Kamui to the boy in response, a name given to him in hopes of a brighter future for him. Kamui began to take these words to heart, building hope as the center pillar of his beliefs and philosophy. Kamui grieved for his great loss, but would not be torn down by it into nothingness. Working around his district to earn a strong reputation for good deeds, such as helping his fellow orphans and the elderly, the time eventually came that Shinigami would come and search for potential Shinigami. Sensing the same power and potential in the local hero Kamui as Ichibē had years earlier. Taking the boy out of his home district and placing him in the , Kamui began his advancement to become a great and powerful Shinigami, and leave behind the weak boy of the past. In the Shin'ō Academy, Kamui began to show that he is a capable individual. Kamui showed enormous amounts of strength in the four areas of Shinigami combat system, , which are: , swordsmanship; , high-speed movement; , spells with offensive and supplementary purposes; and , unarmed, hand-to-hand combat. Kamui proved to be a powerful user of all four Zankensoki, with a greater focus on his usage of Kidō and Zanjutsu. Despite his great skill and intelligence, he would have a hard time working in some classes, were the professor would underestimate him for his humble beginnings. Kamui would have to prove himself over time, over people who were less skilled than him but possessed a more privileged family lineage, and eventually graduated the academy earlier than the normal six-year expectation. Upon graduation, Kamui applied to the Second Division of the , as well as the due to its close ties to the 2nd Division, and was quickly accepted into both of these groups. He chose the 2nd Division based on his belief his skills were best suited to work with assassination. Proving himself a great assassin on various missions, Kamui rose through ranks over time. Shortly before this event, Kamui began the process of to discover the identity of his sword, and would learn over this process its name as Tokeishi, a powerful time-type Zanpakutō. It proved to be a powerful match for the 2nd Division, but Kamui would soon feel the stir to do more than attack from the shadows. Kamui would further train with high-ranking officers from the to increase his proficiency and ability in the usage of Kidō, such as higher-level Kidō like the infamous and the art of Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment), which allows Kamui to use Kidō without their incantation, though at a potentially lower level of power. He would also gain assistance in creating his own style of Kidō, such as his favored Kūsen, which is based on the power of the 's ability. Kamui would be offered a position among their ranks, but declined their offer in favor of serving the Gotei 13. Around this time, Kamui further would assassinate many people who were ultimately corrupt, but noticed the pain families and friends felt at their loss of the assassinated individual and perhaps even some of the good the corrupt also did at times, and how so many people depended on the corrupt person for their life rather than practicing their own talents and skills to make a living. Kamui began to develop his own philosophy on hope and faith in one's self and others more and more, and knew that one day he would have to eventually move on from being an assassin who hides in the dark and enter the light to help inspire others. Kamui began the process of Jinzen once more to begin to learn the true name of Tokeishi, the Bankai the two souls possessed. The process would not be quick, and it would be multiple meetings in which the two argued and debated over many concepts, but they also learned more about their natures and desires. Finally, Kamui would enter his inner world, which was normally an empty plain save for tall clocktower in the center of the world, with flowers and wildlife moving about peacefully. With the Bankai threatening to awaken, however, the world become trapped in an hourglass construct with sand raining down upon everything. Tokeishi began to form from the sands of the hourglass, and challenge Kamui to a battle and test his faith in himself and his faith in Tokeishi that he would not kill Kamui. The battle lasted many hours, with waves of sand barraging Kamui over and over, getting hit by time enhanced blows, all while fighting back with his sword in a sealed state, using none of its powers, along with Kidō, Hakuda, and Shunpo. Tokeishi then demanded to know why Kamui was refusing to use Tokeishi's power, truly Kamui's power as well, against him. Kamui responded back to the spirit that fighting one's self is pointless and leads to lack of faith, and that Kamui finally proved his true worth to the Zanpakutō spirit with power outside of Tokeishi's own usage. Tokeishi stopped fighting and smiled at this, and declare the battle was over, that Kamui had defeated him. Kamui would again respond that he had not won a battle against Tokeishi, that he merely learned how to best work with himself, and that he and Tokeishi were one and the same being. When Kamui awoke from his meditation, he quickly activated Karakyō Tokeishi ''', and began to practice its great might Kamui worked diligently towards mastering this new-found power of his new power over time. Kamui noted that, while the Bankai was greatly fit for the Onmitsukidō, that he no longer enjoyed the life of an assassin. He instead wanted to do for others what Ichibē did for him, inspire hope and a desire to move forward. Training alongside his captain and with others as well, Kamui would finally master the time-based power that he wielded in his blade. Kamui would further learn that he wielded the strongest time-type Zanpakutō in the history of the Soul Society and that it was also quickly considered to be one of the most dangerous Zanpakutō as well. Captain-Commander gave Kamui the command to only use his Bankai in times of great peril, and was otherwise to avoid using it. With the Bankai under his belt, Kamui would be closer to achieving the greatness that was hoped for him long ago. Kamui became a member of the sometime later, and eventually became its Captain. During the test to prove his abilities, Kamui had to reveal his Bankai to all the other active Captains. In doing this, many feared the possible things Kamui could do with it, and as such, banned him from using his Bankai without their direct approval. However, Kamui would be approved for becoming the Captain of the Thirteenth Division. While in it, he sought out Kushina Yoshida, Captain of the Twelfth Division, to give him something he could use in place of his Bankai until he gained approval to use it. What she did to him granted him powers. Kamui then took some time off to be with the that were in the Soul Society. With them, he learned to tame his Hollow powers and control himself when he put on his Hollow mask. Howerver, due to the dark nature in which he gained Hollow powers from Kushina, Kamui must fight to keep the darkness of his Hollow dormant. The longer he uses his Hollow powers, the more he risks awakening the Darkness within. As such, Kamui seeks away to purge the demonic energy from his Hollow without killing his Hollow powers itself. Powers & Abilities '''Master Strategist & Tactician: Kamui possesses great intelligence on the field of battle, being able to change his tactics masterfully and flexibly with ease. Kamui pays high attention to his enemy to notice any detail, weakness, or strange mannerism the foe has to be able to use it to his advantage, showing his great insight and craftiness. He notices patterns to his foes as well when they display them, and is quick to understand the potential ability of the attack his opponent may throw at him. : Kamui possesses insane amounts of spiritual power. When not controlled, various Shinigami have noted that they could feel his presence from miles away. The amount has allowed Kamui to break attempted Bakudō on him with relative ease depending on the strength of the Bakudō. When made visible, Kamui's spiritual energy is a deep crimso color and can take the image of an angered phoenix with its wings spread, ready to attack. :*'Master Reiatsu Control': Kamui can control the release of his reiatsu, the pressure formed by the releasing of spiritual energy, in various ways. Kamui can easily cause fear in others, making them sake and quiver in reaction to his great power. Kamui can also momentarily paralyze them, making them stop moving entirely as to be able to take them down easier. Kamui can also make others experience phantom pains, such as making one opponent feel like a wound was being cut into his back when Kamui was nowhere near him. Kamui can further use his reiatsu as a sort of telekinesis, using it to push lower enemies into the ground and move objects with it. Lower level Shinigami have outright passed out due to his intense spiritual pressure. Kamui can also mask his spiritual presence fairly well. ::*'Shock Wave': Kamui can control his spiritual pressure with high focus and then unleash reiatsu in the form of a powerful shockwave. The shockwave can cause great destruction, and is increased the more Kamui focuses his reiatsu. Kamui generally releases these shock waves in a circular-form by stomping one of his feet. Kamui often will use this power at the start of a fight before moving on to stronger, better tactics. Skilled Assassin: During his time in the , Kamui became a fairly decent assassin. Being able to mask his spiritual presence fairly well, Kamui can hide from the detection of others and hide quite well despite his larger size. He can then overtake foes without being noticed or seen. It is said that Kamui could take down any 4th seat Shinigami and below through this method with ease and with 3rd seats causing small difficulties, but Lieutenants and Captains would likely notice Kamui's presence. Immense Endurance: Kamui is known to be able to fight for long lengths without tiring, even when using all of the Zankensoki skills and the release states of Tokeishi, his Zanpakutō. Kamui can fight large numbers of enemies on his own without tiring, and take powerful attacks and fight on despite the pain he may be feeling. Kamui is noted to have fought through a large group of Hollows and sustain multiple injuries that would kill lesser Shinigami and come out on top in battle, slaying all the Hollows and purifying them. Many enemies of the Gotei 13 fear him in battle for this ability. Zankensoki : Kamui is an utmost master of his Zanpakutō while he wields it. This mastery comes from Kamui's and Tokeishi's similar ideals. Kamui wishes to spread hope and to see things through to a better time, while Tokeishi desires to move time forward in general, though he cares much less if it is good or bad. These ideals, while they can conflict at time, have given the two mutual understanding of one another and caused them to work as entirely one spirit, not merely master and sword. Some foes have even noted that Tokeishi seems to "sing" when it clashes with others, utter joy and love for working with a master such as Kamui. Kamui would gain this great bond with Tokeishi in his inner world through the usage of . Working towards his Bankai, Kamui would for the first time truly see the spirit of Tokeishi within him. The spirit, while respectful, was unwilling to reveal his full name. Tokeishi would say this is due to Kamui merely being a conduit for hope, but not truly seeing if people would partake of the emotion. Tokeishi would claim his spirit and the human world's volcanoes have always been one to test the ability for man to strive, to hope for a brighter tomorrow to shine over the darkness of yesterday. Kamui would have to fight his sword to prove his worth. While fighting, Tokeishi noted Kamui not using his Shikai abilities at all while Tokeishi was making great use of them. Tokeishi would question this strange event. Kamui would respond that he was allowing his hope to be tested, to see if he could overcome. Charging a powerful Kidō, Tokeishi would stop the battle between them and tell him Kamui had passed his test in a way Tokeishi would have never imagined and that Kamui was truly a worthy master. Kamui would tell Tokeishi it wasn't a master-subordinate relationship, and that truly the two were one. Through these actions, Kamui is known to have one of the strongest relationships with his Zanpakutō in the history of the Shinigami. With his strong swordplay and relationship to his sword, Kamui is able to dominate enemies with the power of his blade. Using his speed to maneuver around the enemy, Kamui would take time to cut softer areas to vital areas with blinks of an eye. His precision and speed with the sword allows him to quickly cut down enemies without exerting himself too much. Kamui is also known to strike people with the sheath of his sword too for a more blunt approach. It has been noted his swordplay is rather aggressive compared to some of the other Shinigami in the , and he fights as if he is truly one with his sword. :*' ' (褥返し, Cushion Return): This is a sword maneuver used to immobilize foes with the use of coercion. Kamui uses this technique by striking the opponent on their forehead with the sheath of his sword to cause them to fall on their back. Kamui will then suspend his blade just above the face of his opponent, as to show he could stab down and in their life before they could get away from him. : One of his most commonly used skills, Kamui is a strong user in the art of Shunpo. Having been in the during his time in the , it was a skill highly valued for reconnaissance and stealth. Kamui can use his speed to weave in and out of large groups and areas quickly and transverse large distances in the blink of an eye. Kamui also uses his speed to easily evade most attacks rather than block with his sword or cast a defensive Kidō, making Kamui extremely difficult to hit. Very few may even notice Kamui begin to attack due to his blinding speed. Kamui's speed is also hardly affected when he carries heavy objects, but he is noted to tire out more quickly in this process. :*' ': With this ability, Kamui moves so fast as to create after-images of himself multiple times. Kamui can create about 10 clones on a regular basis with this ability. The clones mimic the actions of Kamui and are indistinguishable from him, allowing Kamui to attack his enemies as they are confused by which "Kamui" is the real one. The clones do not last very long, so Kamui must move continually to create more of them. : Kamui would place great emphasis on the usage of Kidō, making it one of his most used skills, even using it above Zanjutsu in some cases. Kamui's skill with Kidō is high enough to the point that he doesn't need to use the incantation of many of them, being able to activate them merely with their name, which is the ability known as Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, Incantation Abandonment). Like , Kamui possesses enough skill in a few to be able to use them with most of their power without even their name. One such example this is Kamui's favored usage of , often using it through his hand rather than his blade. Kamui's usage of Kidō favors the Hadō style more, but also makes great usage of Bakudō, such as to create multiple energy rods to pin foes down to walls or the ground and then quickly incapacitate or kill them. Kamui would also train with some higher up members of the to help further his productivity in the art of Kidō. Kamui would be offered a position among the Kidō Corps' ranks, though Kamui would politely decline in favor of the Gotei 13. Kamui is known as one of the best Kidō users in the current group of all Shinigami in the Gotei 13 due to this training. :*' ' (闐嵐, Orchid Sky): With this kidō, Kamui forms a powerful vortex of wind to be launched at the enemy. While normally done through spinning one's sword, Kamui has mastered it to be able to use it through his hand. Kamui can use this kidō at full power without calling out is name or number. Kamui has advanced the usage of this kidō compared to other users, and has made the attack far more threatening. When Kamui uses it in his advanced usage, the spinning wind produces a sound like that of a freight train. The attack in this form obliterates buildings with ease, leaving nothing left, and the surrounding winds can greatly damage the area not directly hit by the funnel. Nothing is truly safe from the attack, even Kamui can be thrown about if he does not keep focus. Further, Kamui also ignites the winds of the technique with a fire spell to create an even more devastating attack. :*' ' (斬華輪, Cutting Flower Ring): Kamui is quite fond of the Hadō ability Zangerin. When it is used in, Kamui forms a circle of Kidō energy around him with his sword and blasts it outward with great, explosive energy. He has been seen using this technique with his Haigiri ability of his Shikai to creat multiple, powerful blasts. This technique is loved by Kamui as it combines the power of his sword with the power of Kidō, and is used in a similar method as . Kamui can also merge other spells into it to give it more effects, such as Tenran for a spiralling effect, or for a fiery effect. :*' ' (黒棺, Black Coffin): This Kidō spell is arguably the greatest spell that Kamui is known to use. Having learned this spell during his time training with the Kidō Corps, Kamui's usage of the spell has reminded many Shinigami their fear of 's capability with it. When used, it forms a black box around its target and weighs them down with a wave of gravity. Black rods form on the box that act like spears which will plunge into the box to cut the trapped foe greatly all over their body. Kamui, similar to Aizen, can conjure the spell at a lower level of power without saying its incantation. Kamui can activate its full power with the incantation used, but prefers not to as it takes too much time and he says it becomes much more difficult to control. Using his weakened version, Kamui can easily knock out Lieutenants and even some Captains. Kamui once used the ability on a Gillian-class Hollow, and utterly destroyed the massive monster without the incantation, as well as kill an Adjuchas-class Hollow with a small part of the incantation. Kamui wields the technique in such a way that it makes others fear it and question why he is not the Kidō Corps Captain. : Kamui possesses great skill in hand-to-hand and unarmed combat. Kamui combines his great strength, stamina, and speed to fight in this form of combat. Using his great speed, he has shown a wide range of physical assaults with barrages of strong punches and powerful kicks. He also uses more unorthodox methods, such as slamming his head into foes as a powerful head-butt, despite this proving to hurt him as well. Along with sheer strength, his stamina allows him to maintain powerful strikes, punches, and hits with little to now weakening even after a long period of time. Kamui seems to focus on hitting joints to disable foes, and is not above breaking a foe's bone in an area to defeat them. One of Kamui's punches can easily shatter stone. :*' ' (鬼デコピン, Oni Headpoke): Kamui performs a simple flicking motion. The flick carries enough force to send anyone hit by the generated force a great distance away and push them through many buildings and constructs. Kamui has been known to use the ability to keep enemies at bay, such as using it to "flick" away a large number of Hollows in an attacking group of them when he was surrounded before taking advantage of their scattered numbers from this ability to cut them all down. When used on lesser Shinigami, is has shattered bone. This seems to be Kamui's favored Hakuda-based ability. :*' ' (一骨, Single Bone): This is a simple, yet effective and powerful punch. Kamui focuses his strength and strikes the opponent with great force and power. The punch can cause massive damage, such as entirely destroying part of Kamui's opponent's body, and send them flying away with enough force to burst through buildings. Kamui can also use the punch to destroy an entire, multiple story building and presumably even more. Kamui notes that using this punch hurts his arm, and Shinigami often flinch in fear when they see Kamui about to use the attack due to its deadliness. Kamui has noted he dislikes the double fisted version, the Sōkotsu (双骨, Double Bone), and does not use it, though this may be because Kamui simply lacks the skill to use it properly. Zanpakutō Tokeishi (時計師, Clock Master): In its sealed state, Tokeishi takes the form of a regular katana. It possesses a round tsuba, a cross guard, that appears to be made of bronze. In the cross guard, four crescent-shaped holes are in it, two in the middle on either side of the blade and two closer to the back side of the sword. A white cloth is tied in one of the holes of the blade, the reasoning behind this is unknown, though Kamui claims this is how the sword manifested. The handle is wrapped in red cloth, and the sheath for the sword is black with a similar white cloth tied to it as is on the tsuba. Tokeishi is an Kidō-type Zanpakutō, and is specifically classified as a time-type Zanpakutō. It is also known the most powerful time-type Zanpakutō in the history of the Soul Society from the few that have existed. Kamui and Tokeishi are also noted to have a powerful bond, and further called one of the strongest bonds between Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirit in the history of the Soul Society. *' ': :*'Great Accel' (大速, Daisoku): :*'Brake Down' (歯止め下, Hadomeka): :*'Accel Assault' (速撃, Sokugeki): :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Karakyō Tokeishi (空響時計師, Empty Echo Clock Master) :Bankai Special Ability: :*'Great Brake' (大歯止め, Dai Hadome): ::*'Grand Brake' (盛大歯止め, Seidai Hadome): Hollowfication Hollow Mask: After unlocking his Bankai, Central 46 banned him from using it without their direct approval. To make up for the loss of his Bankai, Kamui sought out Kushina Yoshida to give him something to use in its place. Using a hellish , Kamui lost the boudnary between Shinigami and , becoming a hybrid of a soul and a Hollow. From there, Kamui trained with the Visoreds to master the power. Dueto the darker nature of the Hōgyoku that granted him his abilities, his Hollow is much darker in nature, and Kamui actively seeks to rid it of its corrupt nature to make it fully his ally. When using his Hollow powers, he gains a Hollow mask. The mask covers his full face and the back of his head. In the center is a black circle and from it come ripples that cover the whole of the mask. On the second ripple, three magatama shapes form on the ring, with two being cut outs so that Kamui could see. Kamui's voice does not at all seem to be muffled by the mask. While his eyes usally aren't seen within it, they appear gold with the whites of his eye turning black, much like a Hollow's eyes. :Power Augmentation: Once the form is entered, his reiryoku becomes a fusion of his Shinigami and Hollow energies. This drastically enhances his combat abilities and his overall power. All forms of attack he has gets enhanced, from his Zanpakutō abilities to his various Kidō. In this form, he is considered more akin to an Arrancar than a Visored. :*'Enhanced Strength': n this form, Kamui's physical strength is greatly enhanced. He was able to left a large stone many times his own weight and hurl it easily while combating an Arrancar. He has also been seen ripping the arm off of an Adjuchas-class Hollow with ease. :*'Enhanced Speed': Kamui's natural speed becomes so rapidly increased, he can keep up with high class Shinigami using Shunpo in a way similar to that of . This is attributed to his greatly enhanced strength. :*'Enhanced Endurance': Physical pain in the form means nothing to Kamui. He has been seen charging through fully charged Cero without any sign of pain. He can also carry on fighting for an extremely prolonged amount of time. *' ': Kamui condenses his spiritual energy from the palm of his finger into a ball of powerful red energy. When fired, is becomes a large beam of destructive energy, and its full power is about the level of Adjuchas-class Hollow's Cero, if not greater. His is crimson in color. :*' ': By merging his own blood into his Cero, Kamui can create a much more powerful attack, much like the . When fired it condenses into a buzzsaw-like blade. It holds such power and speed it disturbs space itself, and destroys even the greatest of defenses. Kamui compares it to being like a weaker, controlled . Trivia * Kamui shares his birthday with his author. :* His birthday is also shared with Yoshitsune, the author's main character for the Naruto series and his first original character. This birthday is typically held by all of the author's main characters for various series. * Kamui's author has stated that if Kamui had a voice actor, would be his ideal voice actor. * Kamui's theme song, according to his author, is "Labored and Lost" by Jesper Kyd and Lorne Balfe. * An older, unused version of Kamui had him being written as a member of the . Also, he once possessed abilities as well, based on how , such as , were using the powers and abilities of the Quincy. This was based on Ichigo's possession of the power and the need for the Quincy energy to balance out the hybrid soul used to its fullest. This would be dropped over time due to his author's disdain for the Quincy and Ichigo. * Kamui enjoys cute things, relaxing, music, swimming, reading, and training. * Kamui's favorite foods are beef, seafood, and potatoes. Kamui has also become quite fond of cheeseburgers. Kamui further tends to keep jelly beans on his person regularly, which are normally in a raspberry flavor. Kamui also enjoys drinking tea, sometimes with fresh honey, and coffee, as well as some sodas from the human world. Kamui tends to not drink alcohol, but when he does, it is usually whiskey. Kamui dislikes vegetarian and vegan dishes. * Kamui seems to dislike toads, frogs, geckos, and slugs. Kamui is also known to dislike blood; not for its appearance, but rather its smell. * Kamui has great respect for , , , , , and . :* Kamui is also known to think that Yoruichi is as gorgeous as she is powerful. Quotes * "Fate only gets one so far, once you get there you must make the rest yourself." * "Some say my Zanpakutō horribly misrepresents my ideals and my division. They claim that volcanoes are great devastators that destroy mankind and their dreams. I'd disagree. While it is true that volcanoes horribly devastate man, they learn to survive and adapt. They cling to life against all odds. Mankind survived the , an event that nearly drove humanity to extinction, and came back stronger and better than ever before. To me, that is the ideal of hope." * "What makes a monster and what makes a man?" * "When a man is pushed to his absolute limits what does he do? He will charge in with every last bit of strength he has and tear down any wall that dare stand in his way!" * "Life is a grand mystery. No one holds its true meaning, you decide for yourself what it holds. More and more it confuses me and draws me forward, like a moth to the night sky's moon. It is amazing how lives can differ so greatly, even under similar situations. It shows the uniqueness of each and every life." * "Take your golden throne! I want nothing of it! Once you sit on top you become lazy and lose yourself, you lose the fire that burns in your soul to drive you forward. I will take this seat made of mud, rocks, and sticks and be happy. It lets me see high enough to know what is coming. It sits me low enough so I am still down to the earth and not losing myself in the clouds." Category:Shinigami Category:Hollowfied Soul Category:Captains Category:2nd Division Category:13th Division Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Featured Article